Twin Complications
by Walkin On Blue Skies
Summary: Kim has a twin sister named Alexis. There mother left them with their alcoholic father when they were five. He has always favored Alexis so in his drunk eyes Kim does everything wrong and needs to be punished. Now, 10 years later, Jack comes to town and changes everything. But, sometimes change isn't always good.
1. Chapter 1

**A/N: Hey! It's me Kiki! And I have a new story just for you! I want to dedicate this story to my friends, Hailey and Hannah. The quowinkiedinc here is that they are twin sisters! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

**P.S. I won't be able to update everyday on this story or Secret Author with school coming up and this new story! I hope you understand :)**

* * *

**Kim's POV**

I wake up to screaming.

"KIM!" My twin sister Alexis walks into my room. "WHERE IS MY PINK BUBBLEGUM LIP SHIMMER!"

"I don't know. Lexie, can you please get out of my room? I need to get dressed for school." This made her even angrier.

"I'M NOT LEAVING UNTIL I GET MY LIP SHIMMER!"

"It's in your hand Lexie."

"Oh, oopsie! Btw Kim, dad wants you downstairs after you get dressed." She looked at her pink watch. "You have 5 minutes Kimmy." She giggled and strutted off to her room. Ugh! I hate having a sister! And to make it even worse, she is my twin! We are identical, except she bleached the life out of her hair and I kept mine its original blonde/brown. I throw on a shirt and shorts and run downstairs. My dad is there waiting for me. Drunk as usual.

"Hello Kimberely. What took you so long?"

"I was getting ready for school dad." I had to be cautious, he was being strangely calm.

"Why do you even bother Kimberely? You know that you are not pretty, and you will never be as GOOD AS YOUR SISTER!" He was yelling now. I stood my ground, I can't show any sign of weakness or I will get a severe beating, and i can't miss school again.

"I know father. I don't know why I bother. Can I please go? People will get suspicious if I am late or absent again." SLAP! I don't even bother to put my hand to my cheek, I was used to the pain by now.

"Don't talk back to me! And, I will let you leave when I want you to leave! But, today I think that you can stay home until lunch today." I knew what he meant by that...another beating, more scars, more make-up, and more insults.

* * *

I walked into school heading towards the bathroom. Grace was there, as usual.

"What was it today?" Only my best friend Grace and my other friend Milton knew about my father, and I intend on keeping it that way.

"A little worse than usual for the beatings but the insults are still the same. I will never be better than Lexie, I'm the reason that my mother left, I should rott in hell, if I leave he will find me and kill me, yada yada yada."

"Well, let me see your face." I took off my hoodie and she gasped, I looked in the mirror.

"It's not as bad as it was before."

"You need to tell someone about this Kim!" I shrugged my shoulders, he may abuse me but he is still my father.

"I will, I will. Just give me some time okay?"

"That's what you always say!"

"Come on lets get to lunch." We walked into the cafeteria, Grace and I grabbed and apple and walked towards our usual table with Milton, Eddie, and Jerry.

"Hey Kim. Hi Grace." We heard from all of the guys.

"Hey guys!" Grace said. Milton looked at me with concern in his eyes.

"Yo Kim, what happened to your face?" Jerry asked. I needed to make up and excuse and fast.

"Uh...uh...I fell down the stairs."

"Wow mamacita. That's the second time this week, and it's only Thursday!"

"Jerry," Milton looked like he was going to burst out laughing any minute. "It's Wednesday!" We were soon all on the floor laughing our heads off. I stood up to go and put my apple core in the trash and ran into someone, smushing my apple core on their shirt.

"Oh my gosh! I am so sorry!" I used my sleeve and tried to wipe my apple off of his shirt.

"It's okay." I looked up and saw one of the cutest and hottest guys that I have ever seen! I turned my attention back to the shirt before I started to stare.

"No it's not, I should have been looking where I was going. I'm sorry."

"Hey," He grabbed my chin and tilted my head up. This was what my dad did when he was about to hit me. I flinched when he saw my face and touched one of my bruises. His features were filled with concern, sympathy, and the reason I don't like to tell people my secret...pity. "Stop saying sorry, I'm the one who should be sorry. Did I do that to your face?"

"No, I fell down the stairs this morning. I'm used to it, being a klutz and all." I stuck out my hand. "I'm Kim, Kim Crawford." He shook my hand.

"I'm Jack, Jack Anderson. I'm new."

"Yeah, I can tell. You still have that new guy smell." He laughed at this.

"Well, I will see you around Kim."

"See you around Jack." We waved and he walked off towards a table and I walked to the trash can.

"What the hell was that!" I turned around to see my sister.

"What was what?" I asked. I threw my apple core away and fully faced her. Today she was wearing denim shorts that didn't even cover up her hot pink lace thong, with a crop top that shouldn't count as a shirt, and to top it off...5 inch heels.

"You flirting with Jack! You know that you don't stand a chance! I already talked to him and I'm guaranteed a date for friday. So, back off sister."

"I wasn't even flirting with him! I accidentally smushed my apple on his shirt and we were making friendly conversation. And, I know that he would never go for a girl like me! That's why we are only friends."

"Okay, but if I see flirting I'll tell dad and you know what will happen." I invoulintarily flinched at this. "Now, you can go and sit with your little loser friends." I walked to my table and suprisingly jack was there.

"Oh, hey Jack." He looked up from his food and waved.

"Yo Kim?"

"Yes Jerry?"

"What did she want today?" The guys knew that Alexis was my sister. Jack looked up from his food.

"Who is she?" He asked.

"Did you see the girl that I was talking with by the trash can?" He nodded his head yes. "Well, I am very ashamed to say this but, she is my sister."

"Wait? Alexis, the girl who was flirting with me earlier?" I nodded. "The girl with the 5 inch heels?" I nodded. "The girl who thinks that she will get a date with me friday night?"

"Well," Grace said. "Almost every girl in the school thinks that they will get a date with you on friday night. With the exception of the girls in the chess club, computer club, and Kim and I."

"Why you and Kim?" He asked confused.

"Well, I don't like you that way and Kim isn't allowed to go out on dates."

"Why?" He looked very confused now. "You are 15, you should be able to go out on a date. What woud happen if you do?" I shuddered at the thought. But, I couldn't tell him the truth.

"My dad will get really mad and a lot of grounding will be essential."

"But, your sister is like the biggest slut in the school, next to Donna Tobin! And I know this on my first day! No offence."

"None taken, and there is an unwritten rule at my house about me and my sister. Now, can we please stop talking about this!"

BBBBBBBBRRRRRRRRRIIIIIIIINNN NNNNGGGGGGG!

"Well there goes the bell, I have to go!" I said and Grace and I walked off to Biology.


	2. Chapter 2

**A/N: Hello readers! I am back with a new chapter! I am soooooo sorry for not updating! School has been hectic! But now i have a chapter for you! Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it :(**

* * *

_Previously on Twin Complications_

_"KIM!" My twin sister Alexis walks into my room. "WHERE IS MY PINK BUBBLEGUM LIP SHIMMER!"_

* * *

_"Oh, oopsie! Btw Kim, dad wants you downstairs after you get dressed." She looked at her pink watch. "You have 5 minutes Kimmy." She giggled and strutted off to her room. Ugh! I hate having a sister! And to make it even worse, she is my twin! We are identical, except she bleached the life out of her hair and I kept mine its original blonde/brown. I throw on a shirt and shorts and run downstairs. My dad is there waiting for me. Drunk as usual._

_"Hello Kimberely. What took you so long?"_

_"I was getting ready for school dad." I had to be cautious, he was being strangely calm._

_"Why do you even bother Kimberely? You know that you are not pretty, and you will never be as GOOD AS YOUR SISTER!" He was yelling now. I stood my ground, I can't show any sign of weakness or I will get a severe beating, and i can't miss school again._

* * *

_"I'm Kim, Kim Crawford." He shook my hand._

_"I'm Jack, Jack Anderson. I'm new."_

* * *

**Kim's POV**

Milton was walking me to my house, or should I say shack. About two years ago we were evicted from our house. We lived on the streets for about a year until I got a job. It took me another year but I finally had enough money to buy house/shack. It wasn't much, but i was thankful for it, even if I lived in the basement.

"I'll see you tomorrow Milton!" I waved as he walked off.

"See you tomorrow Kim!" I walked inside, greeted by the smell of alcohol. My dad was obviously home, and when I walked into the kitchen I realized that he was piss drunk.

"Why helllllloooooo Kiiiiiiimmmmmbeeeeerrrrllyyy y." He slurred, I walked over to the door to my room, walked inside and locked it. I didn't need another beating today. My room isn't that bad, my bed is an old mattress, with some blankets that Grace gave me and, my walls had posters in them which were given to me by the guys. It was small, but it was as good as it was gonna get for me. My dad and sister got the two rooms above. They also got perfect beds and clothes and Alexis just brags and brags about how she has what I don't...a dad who loves her. Even if he hated my guts, he will always love her as his own daughter.

My door came flying through my room. Standing there in the doorway was my dad.

"Yes dad?" I asked. He stumbled towards me and put his hands around my neck, squeezing so hard that it was getting harder and harder to breath. "Dad, I...can't...breath." He dropped me to the floor.

"That was the point Kimberely." He punched me in the gut, I didn't even flinch. "Do you feel pain Kimberely?" Another punch to the gut.

"Yes."

"Do you cry Kimberely?" A punch to the face.

"No."

"Why do you not cry Kimberely?" A kick to the legs.

"Because you taught me not to."

"Good, and you won't break that rule now!" Another punch to the face and he left my room. I snuck out the front door and walked next door to Milton's house. He lived in a pretty big house. It was huge compared to mine but to other people it counts as normal. I knocked on the door and waited for an answer. After a couple of seconds, Milton opened the door.

"Do you have and icepack?" I asked smiling, but that quickly turned into a wince of pain.

"Wow, he got you good today." He said and let me in. "Kim, you need to tell Eddie and Jerry soon. Eddie is getting suspicious and Jerry is...well Jerry."

"I know Milton. I just don't know how." I ran my fingers through my hair.

"Why don't we invite them over now?" He asked walking to the kitchen and grabbing me 3 ice packs from his freezer.

"Sure, but we can't invite Jack. I barely know him and I can't let him know this."

"Okay. I'll call Eddie and you call Jerry." We took out our cellphones and called the guys. They came over 10 minutes later.

"Yo Kim, What did you wanna tell us?" Jerry asked.

"Guys," I gestured towards the couch. "You might wanna sit down for this." They sat, awaiting my answer. "Well, I might as well start at the beginning. When I was four years old my dad started to show some favoritism toward Alexis, but it wasn't much. Two years later, our mom left us and my dad started to drink. It gradually got worse over the year and he started to insult me in his drunk rages. When I turned seven, he first hit me." Eddie looked entranced in my story and Jerry didn't look confused for once in his life. "After a couple months, he started to beat me. It was bad, but the fact that I hated, was that he never beat Alexis. I thought of running away, but then I met you guys. I had a reason to stay, a reason to live, a reason to will my body not to give out after the beatings. After another two years, Grace got suspicious and I had to tell her. She helped me with the wounds. One night a year after I told Grace, my dad came home more drunk than ever and Alexis blamed me for something that she did, and I got the worst beating of my life, and I'm not exaggerating. Alexis called 911 and I was put into the hospital for major blood loss. Milton became suspicious and I had to tell him this or that I was stomped on by and elephant." I laughed a dry laugh. "After that incident, I decided to take karate with you guys. It helped me block some of the blows. Alexis soon found out that dad liked her more and it went to her head. She used it to her advantage and, officially started to hate me. I became a maid, not a family member. My dad lost his job and we became homeless on my 13th birthday. We lived in cardboard boxes and motels for two years."

"But Kim, you live in a house now. Don't you?" Eddie asked.

"I'm getting to that Eddie." I said annoyed. "Last year, I got 3 jobs. One, at Falafel Phils, I worked in the back kitchen so you never saw me."

"That's why the food has tasted better since last year." Jerry said in understanding.

"Yep. I also got a job at the old car parts yard, separating all of the metals. And, I got a job up in the rich side of Seaford walking dogs, taking out trash cans, temporary maid, washing cars, and mowing lawns. I used the money that I got from those jobs to buy food, my dad's liquor, my sisters clothes, and two weeks ago, I bought a house. It's more like a shack, but it's better than nothing. My dad and Alexis live in the two bedrooms, and I live in the basement."

"Where is the shack?" Eddie asked.

"Next door."

"You live in the haunted house?" Jerry asked, confusion written all over his face.

"It's technically not haunted, and yes I do. It was the only shelter that I could afford."

"Well," Eddie started. "We are still by your side and this doesn't change a thing in this friendship but, I think that you should move out. You can live with me, or Jerry or Milton, or even Grace. All of us want the same thing, for you to be safe."

"Look Eddie," I said, I had to let them down easy. "He may abuse me and she may hate me, but they need me and, they are my family. If I leave them, I will be breaking the Wasabi code!" I put my fist in my palm and spoke, "I swear by the light of the dragon's eye, to be _loyal,_ and honest, and never say die. WASABI!"

"But Kim," Milton said with tears in his eyes. "They are breaking the wasabi code! They are the ones not being loyal!"

"They don't believe in the wasabi code though! I have to go home." I walked towards the door but Jerry grabbed my arm. "What Jerry?" I snapped at him.

"This saturday, are you still coming with us to the comic con?" He asked me.

"I wouldn't miss it for the world Jerry! What are you going to be?" His face visibly brightened.

"I'm going to be the Hulk! SMASH! What are you going to be Kim?"

"I'm going to be cat woman. All I need is the mask. Do you think that you could help me with that Jerry?" I needed that mask or I wasn't Catwoman!

"Yea girl! My cousin Pepito's uncle's brother's dad's neighbor's son's girlfriend's brother owns a mask shop downtown! He closes up in an hour so let's move!" he grabbed my hand and yanked me towards that car screaming a "WHOOOOOOOOO" as he went.


	3. Chapter 3

**A/N: Hello my readers! I LOVE PICKLES! Hee hee :) Sorry I needed to get that out. Well, I don't have a lot to say except, everything you need to know about my non-frequintness of updating is in the authors note on Secret Author. Plus, I have a new story...kind of. I adopted a story from xoxonikki check it out! It's called Do YOu Love Me Or Hate Me? Luv you guys!**

**-Kiki**

**Disclaimer: I don't own Kickin' it. If I did, it would probably suck :(**

* * *

_Previously on Twin Complications_

_"Guys," I gestured towards the couch. "You might wanna sit down for this." They sat, awaiting my answer. "Well, I might as well start at the beginning. When I was four years old my dad started to show some favoritism toward Alexis, but it wasn't much. Two years later, our mom left us and my dad started to drink. It gradually got worse over the year and he started to insult me in his drunk rages. When I turned seven, he first hit me." Eddie looked entranced in my story and Jerry didn't look confused for once in his life. "After a couple months, he started to beat me. It was bad, but the fact that I hated, was that he never beat Alexis. I thought of running away, but then I met you guys. I had a reason to stay, a reason to live, a reason to will my body not to give out after the beatings. After another two years, Grace got suspicious and I had to tell her. She helped me with the wounds. One night a year after I told Grace, my dad came home more drunk than ever and Alexis blamed me for something that she did, and I got the worst beating of my life, and I'm not exaggerating. Alexis called 911 and I was put into the hospital for major blood loss. Milton became suspicious and I had to tell him this or that I was stomped on by and elephant." I laughed a dry laugh. "After that incident, I decided to take karate with you guys. It helped me block some of the blows. Alexis soon found out that dad liked her more and it went to her head. She used it to her advantage and, officially started to hate me. I became a maid, not a family member. My dad lost his job and we became homeless on my 13th birthday. We lived in cardboard boxes and motels for two years."_

* * *

Today was the da of Comic Con and I was bursting with excitement. Right now, I am sitting in my room putting my costume. Milton says that he will be over in 10 minutes.

"KIM! WHERE THE HELL ARE YOU!" I hear my sister screech. I put on a robe so my sister won't see my costume and walk to her room.

"I'm right here Lexie. What do you need?" She turned her head towards me and smirked.

"I am going to a party with Donna tonight. I will go to his house and do...naughty things, and then Donna and i will go to her house and have some fun with her neighbors."

"How are you sure that a guy is gonna want to do naughty things with you? I thought that you would prefer 3 and a closet instead of his room." I smiled but saw her expression and frowned. "What? It was a joke."

"Well Kimmy," My fists clenched, I had the sudden urge to punch her...more than ever. "It wasn't funny. You better be careful, or I'll have daddy give you even more bruises. I will be back by midnight. Got it bitch?" She slapped me across the face, I didn't even flinch.

"Yea I got it. See you later." And with that she walked out of the house and to Donna's house. I closed the door but, as soon as I did, the doorbell rang. It was Milton. "Hey Milton. Where are the guys?"

He looked ver funny in his Captain America costume, considering he was as skinny as a pencil. "They went to pick up Jack." He offered his arm. "So are you ready to m'catlady?" I took his arm.

"Of course my american man." I closed the door and we ran to his car, got in and, drove to Comic Con!

* * *

I'm at Comic Con and, the guys ditched me. Ugh! Milton saw his favorite author who writes and illustrates a comic book on the workings of the brain...something like that. Jerry saw a "hot" chick in a smurfette costume and, Eddie found the buffet. Leaving me waiting in line for an autograph from the illustrator and author of the Avengers comics.

"Hello." I turn around and see Batman. "You need to move forward."

"Oops, must've dozed off, sorry." I move forward in the line, a blush present on my cheeks.

"No problem, I'm Batman." He suck his hand out. i laughed and shook it.

"Hello Batman, I'm Catwoman. It is a pleasure to meet you here at this fine gathering." He chuckled.

"The pleasure is all mine. Not every day a handsome Batman like me gets to meet a beautiful Catwoman like you. But, I can't see the rest of your beautiful face with that mask on." He mad a move to take my mask off, but I stopped his hand.

"I will take my mask off when you take yours off Mr. Cocky. Plus, for all I know, you could be a 30-year-old rapist in a kids costume." He smiled a 10,000 wat smile.

"Your funny. I'm Jack, Jack Anderson." My mouth dropped. "What? Did I do something wrong?"

"No, but I'm still not telling you who I am, but I'll give you a clue."

"Okay. What's the clue?"

"Patience Jack. I go to your school. Seaford High." His mouth dropped. "Close your mouth, you'll catch flies." I giggled, then realized that it was my turn to get my comic signed. I took a step forward and handed my comic to the author. He signed it. I then handed it to the illustrator. He signed it and smiled at me as I walked away.

"Hey Catwoman! Wait up!" I turn around and see Jack running towards me. "Do you wanna walk?" I blushed.

"Sure."

"Cool. So, Catwoman?"

"Yes Jack?"

"If I guess who you are, will you tell me?"

"Maybe. You might want to get to know me first though. Let's play 20 questions."

"Okay I'll go first." I scoffed. "What's your name?"

"Don't push it Anderson." He put his ands up in mock surrender.

"Okay okay, what's your favorite color?"

"Blue and orange. Now my turn, what's your favorite food?"

"Sushi and falafel balls."

"Cool. Your turn."

"Okay, favorite animal?"

"Dog. You?"

"Dog. That counted as a question you know."

"Yea, I'm bored. Wanna go outside and talk?"

"Sure m'lady."

"Dork."

"I try." I laughed and we walked outside.

* * *

Jack is actually an amazing guy. He is nice, funny, and loves to skateboard! We have a lot in common.

"Mario is WAY better than Luigi!" I argue.

"No, Luigi may be Mario's brother, but he is so much better than Mario! He is taller and has a bigger mustache!"

"Mario has a bigger mustache! And he is just better!"

"No he isn't! Luigi!"

"Mario!"

"LUIGI!"

"MARIO!"

"LUIGI!"

"MARIO!"

"LUIGI!"

"MARIO!"

"LUIGI!"

"MARIO!"

"LUIGI!"

"LUIGI!"

"MARIO!"

"Ha! I told you that Mario was better! In your face Jack!" I started to dance...horribly. Jack just laughed his head off, soon I tripped over my own feet and fell. I closed my eyes, preparing myself for the concrete but, I never hit it. Jack caught me. I stared into his big, brown, hypnotizing eyes. He started to lean in, and before I knew it, I was leaning in too. Our lips met, and every cliche that you can think of happened, the fireworks, the butterflies, and the beeping of a cell phone. WAIT! I pulled away from Jack with an apologetic expression on my face. I took my cellphone from my pocket in my costume. It was a text from Milton.

_'Kim, we need to leave now, or else you won't get home in time! I'll meet you at my car in 5.'_

"Ugh!" I groaned.

"What is it?" Jack asked.

"I have to leave. I'm so sorry Jack." I kissed him on the cheek and ran but, before I could move any further a hand grabbed my wrist.

"At least tell me who you really are. Please"

"I can't Jack. You will be disappointed. Just forget about tonight Jack. Date someone in your league." I kissed him full force on the lips. We stayed like that for a couple minutes. I forgot everything around me except Jack. Boy, he was a good kisser. (Insert blush here) He pulled away.

"Please just tell me."

"I can't Jack, I'm sorry." And this time I ran straight to Milton's car and literally hopped in. "Step on it Milton."

"Sheesh bossy." I glared at him. "Okay, okay, how was the lip action?" I smacked him. "Um...OW!"

"I don't wanna talk about it."

"Okay Kim. Here we are." He pulled up to my house and waved.

"Bye Milton!"

"Bye Kim!" I ran inside and went straight into my room, changing out of my costume and into my pjs. The only thought that ran through my mind was, _'Whoa'_


End file.
